Toilet humor
.]] .]] '')]] While the Muppets most commonly have an image of innocence, their material can sometimes dip into the area of potty humor. This list includes instances of flatulence and references to relieving oneself of other bodily functions. * Kermit introduces Fozzie in The Muppet Show episode 106 as "the man who thinks that Elton John is a singing bathroom." * In The Muppet Show episode 310, a wig trainer tells Louis Kazagger that he doesn't use "sham"-poo for his wigs, only real poo. * The Muppet Meeting Film "Let's Have the Dam Break" has Grump needing to relieve himself while Leo delivers his accounting report, which is riddled with phrases that remind Grump how much he needs to go. * Statler and Waldorf share the following exchange after the guest star's first number in The Muppet Show episode 504: ::Waldorf: "Fire Down Below", great number. ::Statler: Thanks. ::Waldorf: Thanks? You didn't write "Fire Down Below". ::Statler: No, but the guy who did had just had a bowl of my chili. * When the Muppets pitch Manhattan Melodies to Martin Price in The Muppets Take Manhattan, Price slowly becomes attracted to the idea. "I smell something," he says. The Muppets sniff the air and instantly look to Rowlf, who responds, "Why does everyone always blame dogs?" * When Sarah first meets Hoggle in Labyrinth, he is seen urinating into a pool. * The Bog of Eternal Stench in Labyrinth makes fart noises and emits a repulsive odor. The bog appears again in the Muppet Babies episode "Nice to Have Gnome You" when Baby Piggy, Baby Gonzo and Baby Animal attempt to cross it. * While watching home videos in A Muppet Family Christmas, Janice spots Baby Rowlf and says, "Oh, look! There's Rowlf when he was just a wee little puppy!" Rowlf the Dog responds, "Not so wee -- I was paper-trained!" *In A New Baby in My House, Princess Azalea wets herself while in Prince Firstly's arms, prompting laughter from his parents (and the Snuffleupagus family reading their story). * During The Tale of the Story Beyond the Tale, Gonzo asks Rizzo if he reads the credits in movies. Rizzo replies, "I don't go to the movies to read. I go to the bathroom for that." Referencing the practice of reading in the bathroom to pass the time while one waits to make a bowel movement. * Leslie Nielsen farts (simulated through a "handi-gas" device, a favorite joke of Nielsen's) in the "She Drives Me Crazy" music video. * On Dinosaurs, Baby Sinclair often made mention of having poopy diapers with comical reactions from his father. Some prominent examples include the lyrics "take every chance to make a poop in my pants" in "I'm the Baby (Gotta Love Me)" while the plot of "Nature Calls" dealt with potty training. * After François Fromage and his Dancing Cheeses start their act in Muppets Tonight episode 101, Clifford says, "this cheese ain't cuttin' it, Rizzo". * In the Seinfeld Babies sketch on Muppets Tonight episode 107, Baby Jerry says that whoever goes the longest without soiling their diaper, wins the contest. Baby Kramer proceeds to do his business and declares, "I'm out." * During The Real World: Muppets sketch in Muppets Tonight episode 208, Rizzo tells his housemates that they've been living together long enough that they can stop marking their territory. Bobo says, "it won't happen again... starting now." * Gary Cahuenga is released from his trunk in Muppets Tonight episode 210 and realizes he hasn't gone to the bathroom in over 40 years. Later in the episode, Johnny Fiama says he's laughing so hard, he's going to wet his pants. *In the opening scene of Sesame Street Episode 3750, Wynton Marsalis helps a Honker honk an A note, though its first attempts are off-key. Elmo and Telly react by commenting "Ewww!" and Telly waves his hand in front of his face. * Pepe the King Prawn farts in an outtake from the scene in Muppets from Space space when they talk to Gonzo in his sleep. He similarly farts at the camera in an outtake from the airport scene in A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa. * When Piggy gets home in Muppets from Space, she shares some good news with her housemates, then runs upstairs excitedly shouting, "I gotta pee!" * In "The Muppets on Muppets", the Muppets speak about preparing a pu-pu platter for parties with heavy subtext on meanings of the phrase other than hors d'oeuvres. * When speaking of The Muppet Show and working with Jim Henson in "The Muppets on Muppets", Gonzo says it's like a passing ethos. Rizzo quips, "Are you passing ethos again?" * In an outtake from Kermit's Swamp Years, Croaker accidentally farts and says, "Excuse me. Sorry about that." * In Elmo's Christmas Countdown, Charles Blitzen lets loose a fart in response to Stiller the Elf ruining Christmas. * In a Disney Xtreme Digital video, Statler and Waldorf are having trouble getting online: ::Statler: Why are we having so much trouble getting online? ::Waldorf: It says here we might be having trouble with our download. ::Statler: A man can only eat so much fiber. * In The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, Johnny Fiama crosses The Wicked Witch of the West's lair whilst stepping in Foo-Foo's mess, "Stupid dog." * Later in the movie, The Wizard fills The Scarecrow's head with bran cereal (known to assist the digestive system with making bowel movements). Scarecrow immediately needs to rush off to the bathroom to make such a movement, as Bunsen and Beaker giggle. * A blooper shown on the ''Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' DVD features Dorothy's house crushing The Wicked Witch of the East and producing a guff of smoke. Piggy (playing the witch) says it looks like she farted. * Appearing on Rove Live in 2008, Rove McManus tells Elmo that when he climbs the Sydney Harbour Bridge, there's nowhere to go to the bathroom. Elmo says it won't be a problem since he wears no clothes, so he can just go. He follows up with an academic question, "You know what color yellow and red makes? Orange! (That's terrible)." * A pigeon poops on Bert's head in Sesamstrasse Folge 2480. * Fozzie Bear invents "fart shoes" in The Muppets. * Embarrassed at the thought of sitting on a toilet where others can see her, Mary opts to stand when Gonzo offers her a seat at his plumbing warehouse in The Muppets. A blooper from this scene involves Amy Adams flubbing the line as "I think I'll sit" instead of "I think I'll stand" causing additional on-set embarrassment for the actress. * In outtakes from The Muppets, Amy Adams jokes with Jason Segel about poo getting stuck in a bear's fur. * At The Secret Policeman's Ball in 2012, Statler and Waldorf wondered why everyone was playing with their cell phones, to which John Oliver answered "They're tweeting!" Waldorf replied "Yeah, eating those sidewalk hot dogs will do that to you." * In the 2012 audio commentary for ''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' on Blu-ray, Rizzo makes a comment about having to sit behind a live horse in the scene where he and Gonzo (Dickens) pull up to Scrooge's house in a buggy. * The "Muppisode" "Food Fight" begins with the Muppets standing in a line for what they think is the bathroom. At the end of the episode, and following a lengthy contest, Floyd says they should have found the bathroom. Animal apologizes, implying he had an "accident" of some sort in the van. * Promoting Muppets Most Wanted, the official Muppets account on Instagram posted a photo of Beaker being surprised by Animal in the bathroom. * Kermit tells Fozzie in Muppets Most Wanted that they have a solid week booked in Poopenburgen. * The extended cut of Muppets Most Wanted includes a scene between Dominic Badguy and Constantine referring to each other by their code names, Number One and Number Two. Scooter overhears the conversation from behind a door making the conversation sound like they're trying to help each other relieve themselves in the bathroom. * A blooper in Muppets Most Wanted features Waldorf laughing in a way that sounds like a fart, prompting Statler to look at his butt. * When interviewed in 2014 by NPR, Raya told the joke "why did the superhero go to the toilet? Because it was her duty doody!"NPR "Raya The Muppet Talks About Poop And Is Proud Of It" by Linda Poon, October 1, 2014 * Carl asks Becky in The Muppets episode "Pig Girls Don't Cry" if she and Fozzie Bear had children, "where would they go to the bathroom, the woods?" Fozzie snaps back at the offensive stereotype, referencing the sarcastic idiom, "do bears shit in the woods?"Do Bears shit in the woods? * Jay Leno invites Fozzie Bear to try out his Japanese toilet in The Muppets episode "Hostile Makeover." Fozzie assures him that he'll drink plenty of water at the party. * In The Muppets episode "Pig's in a Blackout", Sweetums walks by Kermit with a newspaper and informs him that the toilet's clogged. *In a 2019 web video celebrating "Talk Like a Pirate Day," Pepe tells Kermit that someone forgot to swab the poop decks and starts fanning his face with a pirate flag. See also * Whoopee cushions * Potty Training * Günni, a Muppet toilet Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Running Gags Category:Adult Themes